1. Field of the Invention
Fiber optical instruments with particular reference to a fiber optic range finding fiberscope.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Endoscopes have long been used in various professions and industries to examine confined spaces and in recent years have been afforded the advantage of flexibility by incorporation of image-conducting optical fiber bundles.
In the examination of confined areas it is often necessary to make measurements of distances from a reference plane to points under examination. This, however, has been problematic in that heretofore the point to be measured had to be reached with the end of a measuring probe, the distal end of the endoscope or other such measuring means. These prior art procedures are hindered by general ungainliness of apparatus, lack of optimum measuring precision and difficulty, if not inability, to accurately measure distances to points which can be viewed but not reached.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel means for simply and accurately measuring the distance from a point in space to a reference plane, more particularly in confined areas.
Another object is to accomplish the foregoing with flexible endoscopic means and without need for reaching the point to be measured.
Still another object is to provide novel range finding means for obtaining precision distance measurements without need for special operator training or skills.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description.